ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Never this again
Hey Could you help me with making a archetype called Ultimatum? I don't understand how to do this, and I tried to create it, made a card caleld Ultimatum Blocker, but i don't know how to format it to look like a card or anything, can you help me please? ~~Renzaku 10:31 May 21th, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for answering not earlyer, but I was in trouble with my exams. I don't exactly understand what you like to know. How a card/image is made? That's easy. Just insert the text here:http://www.yugiohcardmaker.net/. Only problem there are no Xyz Monsters. --Never this again 17:16, May 26, 2012 (UTC) hi! I'm new here... so i dont know all 'guildline' things. so what guildline i need use to make archetype page? I get help that use template:achetype. i found and try it, but how i can send links to it?? comes they automatilly when i send it to page? Hi, I'm not here much longer than you but i hope i can help you. I made my Archetype Pages (Icy Knight and Greywing) without any Guideline, I just wrote something about the Archetype, how it works, what strategie it is... and added the Template. To add the Template just Set the name of the template in . I hope i understood your question right. --Never this again 10:02, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Archetypes and Templates When you make an Archetype or Seies page, you have to include the Category:Archetype with it. When you make an Archetype Template, you do not include Category:Archetype Templates a second time. When you do this, it cancels out the noinclude code and makes it so that every article linked to the table is counted as its own Archetype Template. That's bad. Basically, include Category:Archetype in every Archetype page, and only categorize Archetype Templates with Category:Archetype Templates and nothing else. --Comet Knight 21:02, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Oh, sorry, it may sounds like a bad excuse, but i didn't know that I added this cartegories. Never this again 10:51, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Images TCG/OCG, Anime/Manga, and basically any image that is used in the main YGO wikia is not permitted here. That includes simply recoloring an image and posting it. If you want to upload images of those particular monsters, you may do so, but it cannot be done using those particular images mentioned earlier. --Comet Knight 22:21, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Hello. Are you bored? if you are, feel free to chat with me anytime on my talk page. 19:25, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Torture Curiousity is getting the better of me. What are Endless Pain and Real Nightmare based off of? Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 19:13, December 22, 2012 (UTC) While the other Torture Devices are based of physical torture, Endless Pain and Real Nightmare are somehow the consequences of torture, Nightmares and long-term pain. Never this again (talk) 19:17, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Ok. Two more questions. What do you picture Full Body Horror looking like, and can I use your Torture cards in one of my fanfics? Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 22:36, December 23, 2012 (UTC) It looks like a combination of the Viser Des "Helmet", The Byser Shock Collar and an Iron Maiden Body, and it covers in the opponent after summoning it. And yes, you can, just send me a link to the fic when it's finished. Never this again (talk) 08:02, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Up To Par Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 19:18, January 28, 2013 (UTC) I couldn't help but notice that your cards are not made properly. You seem to not understand that, two years ago, Yu-Gi-Oh! changed over to the Problem-Solving Card Text system, and this wikia has been diligently working to conform to those standards. Which your cards do not use. Furthermore, there are several grammatical errors in your cards, such as improper card links and not placing parentheses around archetype names. Would you be willing to address these issues? Thank you. HEROes are not athletes Nta, the true objective of the Sports HERO Project isn't an athlete (e.g. if i can make a Basketball HERO, i can make a card with the name of Basketball HERO - Michael Jordan) but the sport. Your Swimming HEROes should be in the Project. That's all, dead simple. Nick13Argos (talk) 17:20, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ...and thats exactly what I said at your talk page... Never this again (talk) 17:25, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 14:40, June 21, 2013 (UTC) I'm not entirely sure. "Darkops Moth" is simply there to distinguish it from "Pappiloperative", its previous archetype. >w< Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 19:12, June 28, 2013 (UTC) I'm so sorry! I got embroiled in this Nick stuff that I overlooked your message! I don't see any problem with it. Moderate curiousity So, I'm looking at your new card, which are pretty epic by the way, and I'm wondering "are these part of a fic you're working on?" Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 14:48, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Yes, they are. They are part of my Fanfic "World Twists", where I already uploaded the prologue on FF.net. But I'm struggling with the writing of it, so I think it will take some time since I get to use the three Numbers and the other cards I made lately. --Never this again (talk) 15:17, July 28, 2013 (UTC) No worries, I'm a patient fella. I look forward to seeing what you come up with. Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 15:48, July 28, 2013 (UTC) ZXyzs in wikia? Hey, NTA, I heard that you contributed in my thread. Sorry for having different user names in pojo than in wiki, but pojo account created before wikia. Any help about pojo, leave me a message in my user page. LionHeartKIng (talk) 06:04, September 9, 2013 (UTC) OK, adden the TXyz counterparts that belong to an archetype to their respective archetype templates. Problem? LionHeartKIng (talk) 07:59, September 9, 2013 (UTC) TIP: Add some of your archetypes into a new thread on pojo. Even though I did the opposite, I am prepared for a great raid of Synchron/Warriors which will be transfered to pojo soon. LionHeartKIng (talk) 06:30, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Sprout and Bloom Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 13:21, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Why Sprout and Bloom? They don't sound like they aren't Type-specific. German names Thanks for the help. But those cards are made to help a personal friend of mine (NovaTsukimori) and his Twilight Hour set, so these are his red-linked that I asked for his approval of making these and he accepted it. Maybe it is his fault. LionHeartKIng (talk) 13:58, May 28, 2014 (UTC)